That Sexy Italian
by Darkend KURAI
Summary: Spanish students and a sexy Italian one? Damn! This is gonna be great fun for me to deal with, that damn Blue haired idiot always invading my thoughts. Why does this have to happen to me of all people? Oh yeah, I'm just a magnet for problems and awkward.
1. Prologue

I am really sorry for any spelling mistakes, and so on... and I'm really sorry if I take forever to update chapters, this is my first chaptered thing.

But anyway I don't own bleach and so on... if I did there would be yaoi everywhere... like Junjou Romantica

**Prologue**

Why do some friends always feel the need to interfere in my love life? Just because they think it's so perfect for them, and they've found whom they believe is "the one" in Inoue's words... Sometimes I think she isolates herself all too often to believe that sort of crap is real, I mean come one! How the hell do you know if they are or aren't?

Don't get me wrong it's not like I'm some cynical little git who has never been in a relationship before, yeah sure it was only two women, but still it's more than Ishida. The first was Rukia, that lasted a few months before we agreed that we should end it before things got really awkward and, you know... Sexual, but we're still friends, she likes to mother us all, worrying about everyone but herself, and in all honesty we hate it, she really needs to look after herself for once, rather than everyone around her... But anyway, sorry I got side tracked. The second woman I dated was, believe it or not, Rangiku, it was brief, but that didn't last long due to the fact I then found out that I was gay... Man it was fun trying to explain to her how I came to my realisation, she was crying, saying it was all her fault and hat she was a sloppy lover, I really felt bad, but after my soft convincing words she stopped crying and smiled at me... But little did I know at the time, that means she now has to drag me shopping with her, because she's always wanted a gay friend, so far I have been able to get out of them thanks to Renji and Rukia.

Until talking about it, I never realised how many friends I have, it's not like I'm complaining, it's just that recently I feel like they've all ganged up on me, but this only started once they all "found" someone, they now ask me about two times a day whether I "see anyone I like" but the moment those Spanish students... and maybe one or two Italian ones, the number of times I was asked increased by double, so all the more fun for me, right? The new students ages varied, as expected, but even so I felt like I was being eyed in every class by Inoue, Ishida and Kego, they must have been doing it to see if I was eyeing any men up, but I am not! Renji is the only source of peace I have... and when I'm sleeping, but that's different. But why! Dear god why did he have to be two years above me! I beginning to ramble, sorry...

...What? You don't believe me when I say I don't like anyone!

…...Fine! Jesus Christ! Stop pestering me, I'm about to tell you! Keep you damn pants on...

I-it's this really hot Italian guy, blue hair, with deep pools of blue to match his gorgeous hair, but he had a frown on his face as he walked past me in the collage hallway, why did that make him more attractive to me I will never know, as he walked past me he towered over me, it made me feel like I was an uke... I have never felt like that before... Ever! He was about 6"1... Sigh... I mean! Pfft, not like anything has a chance of happening between us, but that doesn't mean I can't talk to him or... F-fantasising about him, right?

God! I didn't mean it like that... Okay so maybe I did, a little bit, but come on, who hasn't done that to anyone at least once, because I know for a fact that I am not the only one who does that sort of thing all right, so don't judge me... it's rude. And why the hell am I telling you of all people this? It's not that I don't trust you, it's just I don't want anyone else finding out, and if you see Renji before me, would you mind tellin' him the same? Thanks.

I'm really sorry if I am snappy and a bit off, I'm just really nervous, you see, Renji, managed to convince the guy to go out with us for a drink tomorrow night, and if this is how I'm acting and it isn't even a date then wow... I have well and truly fallen for this one, and yet I don't even know his name, I bet it's something really hot... Just like him...

Sorry, I seem to have gone on a bit, I don't mean to I really don't, but thanks for listening to me ramble anyway, but you better head back otherwise my course work isn't gonna get done in time... and my dad will never shut up about you. Hopefully I'll see ya again, oh and I'll tell ya how the drinks went, so there ain't no need to stress out for me, hehehe.

**A/N: okay and from this point onwards I think I may alternate between chapters from Ichigo's pov and... I think it's third person... it's early I don't know. And somehow as I wrote this you g****uys became part of the story, so this is going to be oh so much fun to try and write without giving details when you turn up again, huh? XD but no worries I'll fix it... OH YEAH! And also depending on you guys I may or may not do featured chapters where it's from someone else's pov, like Renji, Rukia... And maybe even Grimmy-kun, but that is all up to you lot okay? Speak ta ya soon...**


	2. Drunkard

**Right, sorry if there are spelling mistakes, as always. And thank you guys so much for the reviews I really do love reading them ^/^**

**I don't own nothing! If I did yaoi would be occurring all over the place! **

**Chapter One: Drunkard**

It had been a rather normal day for Ichigo, studying, being constantly pestered by people who have nothing better to do other than ask him about his love life. Although as he walked home with Renji and Rukia, the raven haired girl had not spoken one word about whether he "fancied" anyone, maybe she had finally gotten the message that it was his love life and nobodies else's, so she had no need to interfere with his unless certain circumstances were met, but they hadn't been so she had no excuse.

Renji had told his little Rukia that they were going out for a guy's night... well there was more than two of them and three's a crowd right? So the two of them were waiting for her to begin her mothering, and it wasn't long until she began.

"You guys will be okay tonight, right?" She gave a worried glance to the two men, she always acted as the big sister for everyone, worrying for everyone, but herself. The two men who walked with her wished that she would spend some time thinking about herself for once other than everyone else around her.

"We'll be fine, Rukii" Ichigo gave a reassuring smile to the petite woman, before Renji continued for him.

"Rukia, no need ta worry, it ain't like we haven't got your phone number or anythin', so if anything happens we'll ring ya, so tonight worry about yourself for once, rather than worryin' about the rest of us." The red head stroked his lovers hair affectionately, he ment no harm by it, but she still gave a scowl, after all she hated being looked down on, but eventually she gave a sigh of defeat to the boys.

"Fine, but if one thing goes wrong you better call me, so I can come and pick you guys up all right!" Her voice was stern and very demanding, they two men knew she was serious, but then knew she had good intentions so they weren't so bothered, although that didn't stop them from nodding furiously in fear.

Finally they said their goodbyes as Renji and Ichigo headed for the door of Ichigo's house, as always they were greeted by Ichigo's over enthusiastic father before making their way up the stairs to his bedroom. There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them, but Renji soon destroyed that with a mocking tone.

"Aw, is Ichi-kun thinking about what ta wear?" He gave a hearty laugh as the words left his mouth, but Ichigo gave a glare of extreme death to his friend. "Don't look at me like that, ya know I'm right, Ichigo." This caused Ichigo to go into a state of denial and make up any excuse he could to get out of it, one did come to mind, but it was a crap one mind, for god sakes a dog could have seen through it.

"But I need a shower Pineapple, and putting the same clothes on afterwards is not hygienic..." Renji stared at him, it was clear he did not believe one word of what he had said, and he made this all the more clear by giving a simple 'uhuh' "And anyway Renji... Y-you..." Ichigo began to blush a bright shade of red, and his friend had to stifle the laughter that rumbled in his lungs, this earned him yet another glare from the ginger male, but regardless he continued. "You never told me his name" Renji's jaw dropped to the floor in shock at Ichigo.

"You don't know his name!" Renji sounded absolutely astounded, he honestly expected that Ichigo knew the man's name, Ichigo seemed really embarrassed by that fact. "His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjequez, weird name I know, but..." At that point Ichigo began to drift off into his own world, his red haired friends voice slowly drifting into the background. The blue haired God's name began to repeat itself in his head over and over... Grimmjow Jaegerjequez... It rolled off the tongue beautifully, and his name only made him seem even more sexy than Ichigo believed him to be. "Igo... Ichigo! Are you even listening to me!" Ichigo suddenly snapped back to reality from his wonderful dream land, his mental paradise. He had murmured a sorry as Renji gave a sigh, but before he knew it, he found himself being shoved down the hallway to the bathroom.

"W-What are you doing!" Ichigo attempted to protest by forcing his weight, but he should have known by now that he was no match for Renji, after all his build was a lot bigger than himself, so he stood no chance.

"You said you needed a shower dumbass, so you can impress Griimmjoooow." Renji spoke in a teasing tone only to earn a humorous reaction from Ichigo.

"Shut up! That not it at all!" Lies. "I just smell real bad and need to wash my hair." Lies. He had a shower that morning and it wasn't like he had done anything that was physically exerting.

"Pfft! I'd like ta believe that Strawberry! Buuuut, I don't, so just take the damn shower already so ya can look all sexy for him." The red head gave one final shove, and Ichigo was in the bathroom, but he still didn't trust Ichigo not to take one, so he shut the door behind him. "Take all the time ya need Ichi, I said we'd pick 'im up at seven." Renji had lost the teasing tone and it became something more calm and relaxed, he knew this was Renji's way of telling him to calm down, and it worked every time, ever since they were little. He had plenty of time to get himself sorted, so to save time on what to wear he started thinking about what to wear in his hot, steamy, shower, so he didn't sound like a woman as he chose something to wear by going: "No. Not sexy enough. No. Not hot enough..."

A V-neck with baggy jeans? No! V-neck and skinny jeans? No! Okay so keep the skinny jeans, add a nice set of red converse, and a Batman t-shirt... Yeah, good, keeping it casual.

Finally he exited his shower, dried his hair with his towel and then wrapped it around his waist before walking back to his bedroom, to find Renji in conversation on his Iphone, so he kept himself quiet as he began to get dressed, keeping his dignity as he did so, although he was looking for a decent pair of boxers... Not like he thought he was getting lucky or anything!

"Don't worry about it, we'll head back to mine quickly ta grab my car, all right? So no need ta worry tonight. Imma gonna be the sober one as ta keep you and the other one outta trouble" Renji gave a chuckle, and listening to the conversation Ichigo knew immediately to whom he was talking to and he began to feel rather giddy, so he swallowed the giggle that wished to escape his mouth, for Ichigo Kurosaki did not giggle, he CHUCKLED! "You can get as drunk as you want, after all, you ain't the one driving... Although my only limit is that if your vomiting you are NOT getting in my car, I like it clean thanks." Finally Ichigo got dressed, and quickly sprayed some Lynx Shock under his shirt, while Renji was being very serious about the car situation, but faintly in the background you could hear a low husky chuckle coming from his friends phone, this caused Ichigo to look up, his eyebrow raised in curiosity, and at that moment an evil glint made it's way into Renji's maroon eyes, Ichigo had a terrible feeling he knew what Renji was about to do. "Oh..." Dear God no! "Ichigo wants to talk to you." And with that another death glare had made it's way to Renji as he snatched the phone from his friend and placed it to his ear.

"Uh... Hi?" It was damn clear that he had no idea as what to say, after all it's not like he had really planned this, but then again he never had any trouble talking to anyone else, but then again the man on the other line still detected his slight insecurity and began to chuckle, Ichigo had to resist the urge to fangirl squeal, but this only caused him to grin like an idiot.

"Is Renji bein' mean ta ya, kiddo?" For someone who was Italian, his accent was hard to pick up, especially with how well he spoke slang, but as he spoke he gave another hearty chuckle, well aware that the poor boy on the other end of the line never wanted the phone to begin with, so he began a little bit of small talk, no more, no less, right?

"He always does this, so I get him back, by telling all his girlfriends secrets about his 'sex' life." Suddenly Renji was the one now giving off death glares, rather than his cocky smirk, but another heart stopping chuckle was heard down the phone line from the sexy Italian man.

"Oh! So Renji does have a sex life!" Grimmjow gave a sarcastic shocked tone, Ichigo's ears just sucked up every tone of his voice, never wanting to let it go, he wouldn't even share it if it was possible to do so.

"Pfft! Yeah... With himself!" At that moment all Grimmjow could hear down the phone was a grunt and a loud thud, with some male laughter hinted with pain, and soon enough Renji's voice came back on the phone, raspy with a slight growl in his tone.

"I'll see ya later, but I can't promise that Ichigo'll be alive by then." And with that he ended the call and began to abuse Ichigo with a bombardment of of tickles. "Is this why all the other women left!" It was a joke even though there was no tone in it, after all Ichigo knew all to well he had been the one to end it with all the other woman before Rukia.

Finally the two of them turned up at the sexy Italian's home, in Renji's TWO seater car, why had Renji not yet bought his red sports car yet? Oh yeah, because he was slowly spending all his money his saved for his car on his beloved Rukia. Where the hell was Ichigo gonna sit now? He couldn't not let the blue haired God sit down! Renji had requested that he stay in the car, but once the red head had got to the door, he had ignored his request and got out, leaning against the car waiting patiently for Grimmjow and his friend. He saw Grimmjow open the door and shout something back before walking out, he must have been sharing the house with someone... Well it wasn't like he was going to shout back for nothing, Ichigo only hoped that it wasn't a woman to whom he had a relationship with, once the two were at a distance so they could hear him, Ichigo asked a rather dumb question, after all, he found it very difficult to say something casual around the man of his dreams... And daydreams.

" Want me to go in the boot, Renji?" As Renji opened his mouth to answer the question, Grimmjow beat him to it in his husky, subtle Italian tone.

"Nah, just sit on my lap, it'll be fine, there both illegal, I'd rather not get done for manslaughter as such a cute guy suffocates in the boot." The bluenette gave a chuckle, as did Renji, but Renji was laughing for a different reason, the fact that Ichigo would be blushing and being shy, all the way to the bar. Ichigo gave a nod, but no words followed. "Good, good." Grimmjow ruffled the short man's hair before sitting himself in the car, with Renji soon following after giving his friend a smug smile that gave off a sarcastic 'Good luck' and man Ichigo was going to need it.

Finally after a while of stalling Ichigo sat on Grimmjow's lap... Maybe a little to roughly, as he gave out a grunt, Renji was clearly ignoring the noising occurring next to him. The journey wasn't normally long, but both Ichigo and Grimmjow had a feeling it was going to be longer than normal. Soon enough the car had set off, and it wasn't all that long before they saw a police car come in the opposite direction, and without thinking, Grimmjow parted his legs to slip Ichigo between them and held Ichigo against him, making him face forwards, his large hands holding onto Ichigo's small waist to keep him in place, and with any luck the police wouldn't notice, Ichigo began to blush at the action and was completely useless in trying to suppress it. The position that he was forced into lasted a little while after the car had left as well, so Renji was unable to keep but the sly comment.

"You seem rather happy molesting my friend, Grimmjow." Grimmjow gave a chuckle before responding with something Ichigo had never put into consideration of him doing.

"Most defiantly, the little berry is adorable, I just can't help myself." To the young male in his lap, his voice was like velvet, soft yet rough, and this was only emphasized due to the fact he had his lips rather close to Ichigo's ear, but that wasn't the main problem, it was the fact that one of the hands on his hips hand now moved to his crotch and groped him slightly, unfortunately causing Ichigo to let a groan slip from his lips, the red headed driver was quick to look over a look that said he was ever so slightly scared, but it was quickly removed as another smutty comment came into his mind.

"Looks like your already getting lucky, Berry." Renji gave a smile in their direction as he parked the small car, and the moment the engine was cut off Ichigo hastily got out of the car, well aware of what may occur to his crotch if he was to be touched up any more by the blue God. As Renji and Grimmjow stepped out of the car the red headed one began to tease the youngest one of them once again. "Aw, I think you made Grimmyjow all sad." With that both Grimmjow and Ichigo glared at him, but both for different reasons; Grimmjow: Because of the ridiculous nickname. Ichigo: Because he had not stopped teasing him since he asked the man's name.

Those glares had certainly gotten the message across as Renji promptly shut up, and for the first time he heard the Italian speak in his first language: "Molto bene." Every syllable rolled off his tongue with such ease, Ichigo's ears ate the words right up, loving the way it sounded in his mouth, it made Ichigo feel important just to know who he was. "Now I could really do with a WKD." It was the blue God's subtle way of saying 'Can we start drinking now?' Yeah sure WKD had practically no alcohol content, but that was just the starter, the drinks were going to get a hell load worse as the night went on. Unfortunately for Renji wasn't aloud to drink as he was the driver, so he gave a brief pout on occasions. Gradually throughout the night, as Grimmjow ordered a new drink it became stronger, and Ichigo had the guts to order the same as him each time, but unlike Grimmjow he wasn't so good at holding his liquor, so before anyone knew it, he was pissed, and Renji knew all to well that when he's pissed he speaks truths and random crap that nobody really understood, so they just nodded and agreed.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow began in a rather tipsy manner before continuing. "I think..." He paused as sky blue eyes met captivating chocolate. "I think me and Renji should take you home." Ichigo began to laugh in his drunken state, clearly finding something he said funny.

"Yooooooooou, can take me home, but Reeeeeenjiiii, is as straight as a shatter proof ruler(*). He won't join ussssh." Ichigo began to slur his words half way through his sentence and began to play with Grimmjow's t-shirt, a flushed face from the alcohol and a stupid grin on his face. Grimmjow took a moment to process what the drunkard had said, until it clicked, he was unsure how to answer so he spoke...

**A/N: Buwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sort of I guess XD But you have to wait until I finish the second chapter before you find out what he says... after all the next chapter will be from Grimmy's point of view on what occurred here! I'm so mean sometimes.**

***By the way my friend Arisu came up with this while we were in English one day so I thought I'd give her credit for the awesomeness that occurred!**


	3. You Wish Nel

**Hey guys! Guess what! … It's rhetorical I'm not expecting an answer … But I now have le twitter (Twatter whatever you want to call it) but anywhore, sorry I've taken so long to put it up, but typing it up is such a chore, don't even get me started.**

**Disclaimer: As you guys should know, I own nothing! If I did yaoi would be all over the place!**

**Enjoy ^/^**

**Chapter Two: You Wish Nel**

"Oi!" A violent kick at the side of my bed was my 1st class wake up call, and I groaned in displeasure. "Grimmjow! We're gonna be late if you don't get up now!" Nel was moaning at me as she did on many mornings, she flicked her long green hair out of her way. Yeah sure I didn't have that many classes today, I mean I would be gone by lunch, when I could come home and stuff my face with food, man that made me hungry. I rolled over and stared at her, but she remained firmly rooted to the spot. "Come on then!" She continued to bug me, urg! Can't a man get up in his own time?

"If you get out, I may move my ass." My voice was rather rough as it was every morning, and I wasn't awake all that long anyway.

"Why? Have you got some morning wood?" Her tone was taunting, and to be honest it was way to early to be teased and taunted, but even so I couldn't allow Nel to stand there and believe the reason I wouldn't get out of bed without her gone was, because I had a hard on! I simply had no underwear on... It's true!

"Nel," I began blankly. "I have no boxers on..." My stare matched my tone, I kept eye contact the whole time as I slowly began to shift my weight to get up, luckily she let out a yelp and ran out of my room, for me to get dressed in peace. I threw any pair of boxers I could find, personally I couldn't care if they were clean or not, I was that damn tired, I managed to find my blue t-shirt that said: I have a 3. I paired it with a pair of baggy jeans and a set of _van _pumps, nothin' amazing. I did the normal morning routine washing my face and all that shit... Wow, such an exciting life I have.

The second I placed my feet on the bottom of the stairs, Nel grabbed my wrist and rammed my out of the door.

"Nel..." My voice still slightly gruff from the lack of awakeness. "I ain't got my bag." It was a simple fact, but I soon found myself corrected as my _Death Note _messenger bag was rammed into my chest, giving me one of her cute smiles before skipping off ahead of me, it took me a few moments as I stumbled to lock the front door, to realise that we weren't taking the car with us, words were to much effort in my state, so I replaced them with a loud fed up groan as I took the key out of the door and began to drag my feet slouching as I walked, with no intention to catch up to the green haired woman, although I could hear her laughing in the short distance and man that was beginning to burn my already short fuse. "Your really askin' fer it, Nelliel." I growled the words at her through gritted teeth, fortunately after those words she seized her giggling, I just didn't need her laughing, it was bad enough I had to make a half an hour walk to collage when I had no caffeine in my blood to help my brain function, see if I had my coffee we would be there in 5 minutes meaning no god forsaken walk! And if you can't already tell, I hate walking to collage!

Eventually we got there, heck, was I thankful when we finally arrived , I just wanted to sit down and blank out, which promptly happened, before being rudely interrupted by the view of bright red hair and maroon eyes looking at me expectantly, implying he had said something and was waiting for an answer.

"What?" Man I sounded tired... and a bit like an ass just saying 'what?', even so I was so grateful I was only hear till 12 unlike the poor soul, that is my friend, Abarai Renji, Jesus I would never have made it through the day, not after playing nearly a whole night of _Assassin's Creed Brotherhood_, I knew Nel was right when she told me ta go ta bed at 1 in the morning (Then again she always is.) but I never listen, I'm Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjequez, I do what I want, whenever the hell I want damn it! No man or woman has a hold over me! If it's anything, I bare a hold over them!

"Are ya still coming tonight?" Wow, when I talk to Renji my accent is so distinctive, luckily for me he didn't sound annoyed at the fact he had to repeat himself for my lack of attention, but he seemed to know I was paying almost no attention to the world before my eyes.

"Of course! I'd love ta see..." I had to think about the kid's name, he was also a good friend of Renji's, since they were about 4-5, so they sounded pretty close. "Ichigo, right? That is his name?" He gave me a nod of confirmation before I babbled on, the kid sounded cool from what his friend had told me. "You guys sound pretty close, and from what you've told me he already seems awesome." Renji smiled at me and gave me a friendly nudge.

"But no way could he be as awesome as me, right?" He gave a chuckle and sat next to me, by this point I deemed it necessary to tease, or taunt him.

"Nah," His smile grew a little, however I quickly changed my tune. "He sounds like a way better mate than you could ever be." Renji then went to shove me out of my chair, luckily the teacher walked in, helping me avoid the abusive fate. I think the teacher was called Jushiro, or something like that, regardless he was pretty nice, and he was good at the subject he taught (Literature) well, above average for what you expect from a standard teacher. I'm not all that good at literature as it is (in my opinion), but now... Meh, I still kinda crap.

That was the only lesson I had with the red head that day, for the continuation I had lesson's with the lovely, yet sometimes annoying Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, and/or the emotionless moron named Ulquiorra Cifer. The fact I was going home at lunch seemed like even more of a blessing now than it had done before hand.

Finally! I could leave, after seconds seemed like fucking minutes! I was hungry, and when I get hungry I get moody. All I wanted to do now was go home, eat, and sit on my _Xbox _till Renji and the kid turn up, and with Ezio being permanently engraved into my _Xbox, _time would simply fly by, but my current task at hand was to walk home, urg! Why! Oh, yeah, because Nel deemed it a good idea to let me leave the house without any form of food or caffeine in my body, making it a bad idea for me to drive.

I began to walk home, a little ahead of Nel by the sound of it, pulling my Ipod out from my back pocket and checking my jeans pockets for my earphones, I began to panic when I couldn't feel them, although my panic ceased when they had seemed to manifest in my bag. Man, I hate walking without the sound of the green nut, Nel's voice or listening to music, it's just all to quiet for me. Once I plugged myself in I chose to play the shuffle game (*) and it happened to land on my favourite song: _Panic! At The Disco Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off, _according to Nel that song reminds her of me, or something I would say... to be honest, she's probably right.

I got to my door, damn relieved to be home, now all I had do was find those bloody keys, it didn't take long, as usual they had to creep their way down to the bottom of my bag, keys love being a pain and enjoy testing your ability to find the buggers. I sink down into my chair, feet on the table, a cup of coffee half a meter away... Like a bouss, then again that pretty normal for me, so nothin' new, Ezio ain't got nothing on me! Proving that was rather difficult, with damn Ezio being an ass, man I do like a challenge... In bed heh heh, there especially, heh, I'm sure many men and women know from experience, fuck, I'm getting a little off track as to what I was talking about originally, but I'm sure you ate that nugget of information up with a look of satisfaction.

"I'm home!" Nel was back, I was all too busy and angry to answer, with this Borgia avoiding his death left and right, man it was pissing me off! In my rage I never noticed that Nel had buggered off to the kitchen to make me some well earned lunch, it was different from what I had planned to eat before I got distracted, but it was nice as always. "Save then eat." Her words were stern, as they always were when she knew I hadn't eaten, so I just did as she told me too... Well I can't really save _AC Brotherhood_, but regardless. I looked down at the bowl that was placed on table (Of course I had taken my feet off the table, Nel would have mauled if I hadn't!) and saw steaming hot Miso soup, I went to say something, but Nel exactly what I was about to say. "Yes I made sure it was the stuff I made, rather then the 'crap' I buy." I gave a smile and grabbed the bowl in a hungry haste (Heh, alteration) only to burn my hands from the heat, causing me to quickly place it back down, almost dropping it. I started rubbing my throbbing hands against my jeans hissing in pain, the green haired woman only gave a sigh.

"I see you used hot water today." I gave a chuckle, making her smile, it had put her in a better mood by the looks of things, I hate it when she's all serious and shit, 'cause I'm the one who suffers... And it ain't light suffering, no... It's the kind where she threatens to rip my bollocks off.

"Just wondering, Grimmjow." I looked up, my cheeks filled with the boiling liquid, it's a wonder how I managed to withstand the terrible heat. "Are you sure Renji will be fine with picking you up? I mean, you have your own car, and I'm sure it's bugger than..." And she began rambling, I pretended (As normal) to be listening and acknowledging her incredibly pointless speech. "Maybe you should ring to make sure." I gave a tired and exasperated sigh, after all I knew she wasn't gonna give.

"Look, Nel, I will give him a call , just when I know for a definite he ain't in collage, and anyway it's a guy thing. The second we get a chance to drive our cars, pfft, we ain't gonna give it up without good reason, no matter how big the car is, woman." I spoke in a joking manner earning me a smile and a nod from her, I still don't understand why she worries about such small things. "Thanks fer the food, love." Why are you lookin' at me like that? We're just friends, nothing more, got it, kiddo! I like the sound of that Ichigo kid though …. I mean! Fuck, never mind.

Heck, it felt like ages before I was certain he wouldn't get into any crap if I rang, and not mention, being forced to watch Nel's crappy soaps it felt even longer, as you could guess I was incredibly grateful when he was surely able to answer. I used my assassin like reflexes to grab the phone off the hook and walk off to my room while typing in an all to familiar number, as I placed my ass on my bed the phone was ringing …. Right your gonna think I am such an idiot for this... but the number was wrong …. and the person who answered was, Staark. I did wonder why I knew the number so well, and that was the reason, why my brain didn't think to give me any other major warnings except a slight hint.

"Hello?" Staark's voice drawled and he was clearly tired as it always was, although I don't know what compelled me to do what I did, but I gave a panicked squeal (Why the hell did I, Grimmjow Jaegerjequez squeal!) and hung up. What. The. Hell... Oi! You can stop laughing at me! It wasn't funny!

…. You done? 'Cause I ain't finishing otherwise …. Good, thank you.

Now as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I hung up rather abruptly,a look of horror plastered to my face, for what reason I don't know …. Oh wait it may be because I slept with his current girlfriend, but that was years ago, so why the hell was I worried about it now? Heh heh, oh yeah, because when he wanted, he could give out quite the beating, but we're friends he wouldn't let the past ruin such a weird and wonderful relationship …. I hope, I really don't wanna be on the wrong side of him.

Once I had finally regained my composure, I slowly put in the number that I was about 97% sure was Renji's, but before I dare press the dial button I stared at the number making sure it was correct and I wasn't being a moron again, although any panic I had in my head was soon relieved as I heard the red head's tone down the phone line.

"Yo! Renji," whoa, against Renji's voice I really do have an accent don't I, I never thought mine was that bad compared to Nelliel's, and in all honesty I don't know whether I like how my accent sounds. "Sorry ta be pesterin' ya Renji, but Nel told me to ring in case you wanted me to drive instead of you, even though I did say to her that no matter what you say, when a bloke gets to drive his car, pfft you got no hope in swayin' them." Renji gave a chuckle, I couldn't help but smile (I don't like him! He's just got one of those personalities).

"Don't worry about it, we'll head back to mine quickly ta grab my car, all right? So no need ta worry tonight. Imma gonna be the sober one as ta keep you and the other one outta trouble" He gave another rough chuckle, you could tell he was all about making sure we were safe, it must have been that lovely Rukia girl who said something to 'im."You can get as drunk as you want, after all, you ain't the one driving... Although my only limit is that if your vomiting you are NOT getting in my car, I like it clean thanks." Damn …. He sounded serious, to be honest I reckon with that tone he would make a great police man, he make any criminal think twice about going against the law …. Ever! As he spoke in his horrifying manner I think I could hear aerosol being sprayed in the background, but even so I couldn't help but laugh at Renji, knowing all to well I felt the same way about my car …. Unless urgent …. Suddenly Renji had gone silent, he had to be planning something, but I wasn't given long to think about what it could be. "Oh …. Ichigo wants to talk to you." He was gonna give the kid the"bonding" attack, I have also been a victim of this dreadful teasing, that he enjoys all too much. The poor bambieno spoke , clearly unsure as what to say.

"Uh... Hi?" I really did feel sorry for the kid and I couldn't help but chuckle, I thought it would make the mood a little lighter and give him a little more comfort so he could talk to me, the stranger a little better.

"Is Renji bein' mean ta ya, kiddo?" My words were very half hearted, trying to ease him into a conversation, making him feel more …. at ease and comfortable, after all it was only some small talk.

"He always does this, so I get him back, by telling all his girlfriends secrets about his 'sex' life." He was now seeming more talkative, making me smile, I couldn't help but chuckle, even more at how devilish he sounded …. But the odd part about all of it was that I found it slightly arousing …. I know it's not the first time I've felt like that towards a guy, but it was just kinda random, especially as I haven't even met Ichigo.

"Oh!" I forced a sound of sarcastic surprise. "So Renji does have a sex life!" Finally he was 100% okay about talking to me …. And it started all about Renji being an ass.

"Pfft! Yeah …." This kid was so awesome, and very fluent in the language of sarcasm, something I can also relate too. "With himself!" Ichigo's tone went very serious, more serious than that of the scary ass red head …. And that sounded in the bluntest words possible, sexy. I needed to meet him right now! I heard a loud 'thump!' soon after he had spoken, it was combined with male screaming, mixed with laughter, another smile consumed my face listening to the random shenanigans, Renji's voice could now be heard down the phone line, clearly he had now taken it back from Ichigo.

"I'll see ya later, but I can't promise that Ichigo'll be alive by then." His voice was slightly raspy from all the abuse he was dishing out to Ichigo, with that sentence he had hung up leaving me with a slight smile, man they really know how to put someone in a good mood, even if they were already in a good mood. I honestly couldn't wait for our night out.

Later, I hadn't bothered to change, after all it wasn't like I was going out on a date or anything …. Or that I needed too. I was sat on the sofa slicking through channels with a bored expression on my face, time was passing by at the pace of a dying snail, Nel had been keeping an eye out for when Renji would tern up from the window, whenever she sat next to me she thought it was a good idea to ruffle my hair, the hair that I put such little effort into in the morning, so I glared at her each time she did it, but I did enjoy the small amount of affection I seemed to get from her …. But she will never know that …. I hope. You better not tell her! Anyway, Nel kept asking me if I was gonna come home that night, and each time I answered with: "I highly doubt I won't be coming home, if I'm not I'll text you or phone you." each time she smiled and nodded at me, until she finally stopped asking me …. Out of no-where she leapt from the sofa with a giant smile on her face as she saw a car stop outside our house.

"Grimmyjow!" God, I hate that nickname. "Your boyfriends are here!" I could only sigh at her as I stood up and went over to give her a hug before I left. "Have you got protection?" I couldn't believe it, was she really gonna go there tonight? So I gave her one of my 'You aren't serious' looks, she should know me by now, of course I had something on me, there isn't a time where I don't …. but one in my messenger bag for collage I keep forgetting to take out …. Yeah it should still be in there. Sorry I'm getting sidetracked again, love.

"See ya later, love" And with an exchange of smiles I buggered off to the door to find Renji all ready and waiting at my door step, I looked behind him and saw his car …. A two seater, and standing against the car was Ichigo …. He was most certainly bang tidy, but that I consider an insult to him, so we'll just stick to good looking. Renji had said something to me about the tiny car, but I was all to busy looking at the ginger leaning against the car. "Uh … Yeah …" I made a guess and hoped for the best. "Sure the kid can sit on my lap, it would save any trouble from the police if they found him in there ….Well more than we'd be in." The red head gave a smile and nodded as we walked to his form of transportation.

" Want me to go in the boot, Renji?" Was the first thing he said as we came over, I have to say he sounded much better in person than he did one the phone. I didn't give Renji a chance to speak, I didn't want such a handsome kid to be in the boot! Never mind what the police would say if they searched the car.

"Nah, just sit on my lap, it'll be fine, there both illegal, I'd rather not get done for manslaughter as such a cute guy suffocates in the boot." I gave a chuckle to lighten the mood of it all, if you didn't notice, I've never been any good at serious conversations, especially if they didn't need it. The ginger gave a nod, but didn't speak. "Good good." I ruffled his hair before sitting down in the small car, wow, his hair was super soft, I need to find out what shampoo he uses, I would have been happy to run my fingers through his hair all day.

Me and Renji were sat in the car, but it took the kid a moment or too before he settled his small ass on my lap, a little to roughly I'll be honest, forcing me to grunt, Renji tired to ignore the noise coming from right next to him. Man this was gonna be a longer journey than normal ….I wouldn't have minded so much if it was just me and the kid, but it wasn't sooooo …. Fun times! And the fun factor just increased as not even five minutes down the road a police car was in our line of sight and head the opposite direction to us, without thinking I parted my legs, slipping him between them, forcing him to face forwards, my hands holding onto his small waist to keep him still and in place, with any luck the police wouldn't notice, although I did feel a sudden change in Ichigo's body temperature, it was probably because he was worried about being caught. I remained in the same position even after the police car had pasted, purely because I was to comfortable to move now, although Renji certainly saw it the time to make a sly comment.

"You seem rather happy molesting my friend, Grimmjow." I couldn't help but chuckle at him, I wasn't 'molesting' him, just avoiding trouble from the police was all, but I couldn't help but mess around, it's in my nature!

"Most definitely," I spoke in a more rough tone than normal, because my voice is slightly bipolar … (Basically if I'm in a menacing mood my voice will display that) "the little berry is adorable, I just can't help myself." Isn't that a kawaii nickname! ….I mean for a name, I'm sure you agree r-right? Heh. Distracted again! GAH! Soon after I had teased the ginger, I thought it would be much more fun to prove my point a little bit, I decided to remove one hand from his waist and grope his crotch and rest my head on his shoulder, it was as funny as hell when he groaned, and it only got funnier when Renji gave a quick glance of of panic and horror over to us, I had to try really hard not to laugh at the pair of them.

"Looks like your already getting lucky, Berry." He wasn't far wrong, but I have to say it is incredibly fun teasing Ichigo. The second Ichigo had parked the car, Ichigo staggered out of the vehicle as though it may explode any second, I couldn't help but laugh to myself at his actions. Moments later the red head had made the mistake of teasing the two of us."Aw, I think you made Grimmyjow all sad." Jeez! Again with the damn nickname! It sure as hell earned Renji a scowl from me, but Ichigo was probably glaring from all the teasing he was receiving, but it made the driver promptly shut up.

"Malto Biene." My beloved first language, Italian. "Now I could really do with a WKD." My subtle way of saying to them I wanted to start the drinking now, and I know what your thinking 'WKD! It has practically no alcohol content!' But trust me my drinking becomes worse as the night goes on.

Through out the night it did get progressively worse,every drink I got Ichigo also obtained, I didn't think anything of it, although Renji did give him the odd look every now and again, I just thought it was because he was having his own mental drinking challenge against me that he hadn't told me about, I knew I could hold my liquor very well, but the ginger kid I was rather unsure about, and my suspicions were soon confirmed when he had a flushed expression, his eyes going in and out of focus by the looks of him, I was slightly tipsy, but I still had common sense in tact.

"Ichigo?" I began, and wow, I really did sound tipsy even to my brain. "I think..." My gaze met his lovely chocolate brown eyes (Even if they were slightly glassed over) "I think me and Renji should take you home." Suddenly he began to laugh hysterically, whatever it was he found funny in his drunken mind I have no idea.

"Yooooooooou, can take me home, but Reeeeeenjiiii, is as straight as a shatter proof ruler. He won't join ussssh." His sentence was slightly slurred half way through, although as he spoke he leaned forward playing with my t-shirt, a flushed face and a stupid grin to match it. It took me a few moments to process what Ichigo had just said to me, but then it clicked, damn I was only messin' with the kid, even though he was good lookin' and ….More …. So I thought it best to answer with ….

**A/N: Sorry again for how long it took to update. As always excuse any spelling mistakes and shizzle.**

**And I've been thinking about putting a little bit of some IchiGrimmy lemon, but I'll only do it if you guys let me know, and I'm sorry if I do and it turns out crapy, it'll be my first Yaoi.**

**Right I'm already writing chapter 3, so I shall talk to you guys again soon CIAO!**


	4. Defiance

**Hey guys! Has been a while, hope your all well and shizzle.**

**I have to thank all of the people who review, read, favourite and follow you guys are damn cool and I have to thank you all!**

**As always I own nothing and hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Defiance

Grimmjow gave a sigh as he unlatched the young man's hands from his shirt and then carried him bridal style... It earned them many adoring looks from the ladies, some could help but blush and awe, a few men within those women, although most men raised their eyebrows, but then remembered the time they had to do that/experienced it. Ichigo had completely shut up unaware of the blue gods true intentions, the only thing he was certain of was that he was being taken home. The Italian wondered up to Renji who had been swarmed by many drunk desperate women, and Grimmjow could only take this as a miracle to the red head.

"Sorry to interrupt what seems to be such a wonderful chat you lot seem to be havin'" Renji turned a look of relief and gratitude towards the blue haired male, while the drunken woman had now found a new interest in the foreigner. "Someone's had a little to much and needs ta be taken care of." Renji quickly nodded and made a hasty exit to the car with the two following, although the intention of Grimmjow's sentence was understood by Renji, the drunken orangette's mind it sounded very suggestive, and with his slow reactions, he began to burst into a super giddy laughter as they had reached the car, the other two males just looked at the loopy Ichigo and raised an eyebrow.

"Woah … How much did he drink?" Renji asked, with a hint of worry behind his tone, as he unlocked the car a few moments later Ichigo began to laugh again, but he began to speak in his drunken manner.

"Ooooooh, am I gonna have you two!" What the hell had he been listening too! Both were sure as hell they hadn't said anything along those lines, the two sober men (Well... one slightly tipsy and one sober) exchanged a confused glance before getting into the car, Grimmjow placed Ichigo on his lap, much like before.

"Want me to drop you back?" The red head asked as he started up the engine, Ichigo's expression became pleading as he heard Renji's words spoken.

"NO! Grimmy-kuuuun can come homb with meeeee." Ichigo had turned so he was able to see the blue god to whom he sat on, with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Righhht?" Grimmjow sighed as he took the hand of the boy that approached his face and placed it down on the owners lap.

"Renji, I wouldn't worry about takin' me home, just drop us both off at his," He paused before continuing as Ichigo gave another pointless laugh. " I'll look after him and make sure he doesn't so anythin' stupid." Once again Ichigo's drunken brain had changed the blue gods words and started to laugh hysterically again, leaning his head against Grimmjow's shoulder that stupid grin still planted onto his face, but it now came with added cheery humming. "Jesus, he can't hold his liquor." He gave a deep chuckle adjusting Ichigo so the both of them were able to sit comfortably on the short journey back to the orangette's home. Grimmjow said his thanks to Renji as the reached Ichigo's home, he cleared his throat before coaxing the younger male off his lap and out of the car.

"You sure you don't want me ta take care of him." Renji's voice was concerned and questioning, if he had to be honest it wasn't because he wanted to look after the drunk, but he was worrying that he could say or do something really stupid that'll place his friends hopes of being with the Italian god at ZERO! The red head hated seeing Ichigo hurt as it was, but for him to then be placed in the awkward situation between the two of them, so really it would have been bad for both the orangette and the red head. "I-I can take care of him, it'll be fine." During the flustered response he hadn't really thought about the logic, he was already at Ichigo's house … who would take Grimmjow back?

"Renji …" Grimmjow's voice was stern and demanding. "It's fine." The blue haired Italian gave a smile before leaving the car and walking over to the flushed orangette who had been standing swinging his arms, back and forth with a smile as he bit his bottom lip. "Anyway, it'd give us some manly bondin' time." Renji didn't get another chance to protest as the car door was shut firmly behind the foreigner, as this happened Renji couldn't help but start panicking even more, as he drove of the thought of the interrogation from girlfriend never seemed to cross his mind.

"God Ichigo, don't do anything stupid, please …" He chanted as he continued to drive in the silence, back to his where the detective would be all up on his case, trying to find any reason to have called her.

While Renji had been driving with his brain set to paranoia mode, Grimmjow had managed to help Ichigo into his sleeping house, where Ichigo had given a slurred 'hush' to everything that made a noise. The drunkard had managed to stumble his way to his bedroom still convinced that the blue god was going to 'have his way with him', but he was too drunk to realise that, that clearly wasn't the case, every now and again Grimmjow had to stop Ichigo from falling over or creating any noise that may wake someone up (after all it seemed pretty clear that he lived with somebody) the orangette couldn't help but laugh every time that Grimmjow had to help him, the Italian had no idea why the orangette was laughing and smiling so much... Maybe because he was a giddy drunk, but regardless it did make him laugh internally, he didn't risk it aloud in case it ended badly.

It took the two about 5 minutes to reach their desired destination, much longer than if he was sober, but Grimmjow didn't seem bothered by the fact that Ichigo was being a little bit of a pain (maybe because he's fucking perfect to Ichigo, but ya know!) after all his mind had been overrun with all those things that come with being drunk ….

Ichigo's room was plain and simple, a bed, desk, wardrobe, a window for light, wasn't much too it, but Grimmjow liked it regardless. Ichigo had managed to hobble over to his bed and lay himself down, the Italian hadn't noticed that the orangette was trying to seem sexually appealing, and was confused as to why Ichigo was laying on the bed in such a manner, until his mind had stopped lagging behind he had figured out why the kid was laying on his bed that way, maybe the kid was just mistaking a blooming bromance for some romance … Or he was gay, but it wasn't like Renji had said or implied anything about it, but then again why would he? It's not his place to say. Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle to himself at how long it had taken him to realise, the signs were all there right from the beginning, how slow could his brain be?

"I'll be back in a second, kiddo." Grimmjow had thought that it was a bad idea to leave the sentence like that, he could leave and come back with Ichigo in his birthday suit, which he didn't want to happen. "You lay down, Keep your clothes on, and I'm gonna find you some paracetamol and water for the morning." Ichigo had finally stopped smiling and did as he was told, and now the fun part for the bluenette was finding all the required items he needed in a house he had never been in before … oh the joy of it all. Grimmjow needed to be deathly silent as not to wake anyone else, not to mention swift. He had found the glass quickly and filled it from the tap not to far away from its home, now it was just the medicine, the one that decided to make everything for Grimmjow a challenge.

While Grimmjow was out on his hunt for the damned items, Ichigo had remained laying in his bed as he had been told by the sexy Italian, but he was humming a cheery tune, but his humming was slowly beginning to fade as his body began to give into sleep, his captivating chocolate eyes slowly falling, he tried so hard to fight against the sleep that wanted to consume his being by rolling over to face the door, rather than laying on his back, although the real reason he did that was so he could watch his beloved blue god walk in, he may have been drunk, but drunk or not that would have been one thing he would have done regardless, after all he'd be happy to fall asleep just knowing the last thing that he saw was the godly Italian … Yeah sounds kinda cheesy, but hey!

Eventually Grimmjow did return to Ichigo with the promised items, it took a lot longer than expected, but that could be down to the fact he had never been here before, resulting in difficult tasking of finding all of the required equipment. He calmly walked over to Ichigo who's lovely eyes seemed to follow him even as he placed the objects down on the edge of his desk.

"C'mon, Ichi …" Grimmjow helped Ichigo sit up so he was able to drink the water without chocking to death or vomiting. "Drink up." He gave a smile as he passed the water to the drunkard, Ichigo gave a mute nod and did as he was told.

"Wh-at about the medishin?" His words were still slightly slurred, but he seemed a bit more sober than a few minutes ago, returning to Ichigo was his sense of curiosity.

"That's for the mornin' if you have a headache, which you most likely will, Berry." Ichigo gave a smile as he listened contently to the Italian's tone. "Right, c'mon kiddo, time ta sleep off all that alcohol in your body." The bluenette gave a hearty chuckle as he sat down on the chair at Ichigo's desk, only moments later after laying back down on his bed, Ichigo made a rather odd demand.

"I'm not going to shleep, unless you lay next to me!" Grimmjow couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the demand, so he went to give Ichigo an excuse, but the orangette could see this coming already and cut him off before one syllable could escape. "And I won't take no for an asnshwer." Ichigo crossed his arms awkwardly across his chest as he lay on his side giving Grimmjow a pouty glare, the Italian couldn't hold back the impending facepalm.

"Ichigo," The blue god gave a sigh before continuing in his normal drawl. "You have a single bed, we won't fit on it together." The orangette's pout became evening more cute and it was hard to resist, not to mention Grimmjow's inner gentleman couldn't deal with such a cute face. "but … if you move over we may be able to fit on the bed together." He said together, quite a bit there, and for some reason, that word, together, he liked the way it sounded used towards Ichigo. Ichigo gave a smile as Grimmjow began to approach the bed, he rolled over eagerly so there was room for the Italian god to lay down, but he rolled over so eagerly he nearly rolled off the edge of the bed, fortunately the Italian's assassin reflexes kicked in, and he caught the drunk, the orangette gave a a stupid chuckle as he now lay on his back again waiting patiently for Grimmjow to lay next to him, but he had to wait for the blue god to take of his shoes and Ichigo's, if Ichigo was to ask why he had done it, his answer would have been, because it would be more comfortable for himself, rather than being kicked by shoes repeatedly in the night, when really he was only thinking about the comfort of the other male, but he wouldn't admit that. "C'mon then kiddo." The final not so subtle hint for him to go to sleep, Grimmjow managed to fit himself next to the younger male, the Italian gave a smile before rolling over to get comfortable, Ichigo had also done the same as Grimmjow, mimicking him, his back facing the window, the same as the Italian was, it only took moments before they had both fallen to the sleep the welcomed them so openly, and the lands medic would get rid of all the alcohol that intoxicated their bodies … Or at least most of it would be.

Ichigo had awoken with a pained groan, his head throbbing against what felt like bare human skin, he didn't panic, he just thought it was his mind playing tricks on him and so he ignored it, but when he opened his eyes he saw a toned and slightly tanned chest, with his sudden realisation that this was in no way shape nor form his imagination, he slowly looked up slightly scared to who it could be, only to see the blue god sleeping peacefully, his lips parted slightly with a small bit of dribble trailing from his mouth, Ichigo gave a slight chuckle, causing Grimmjow to stir slightly, moving his arm that the orangette lay on to wrap around his waist keeping him firmly in place. No chance in hell of moving now, his headache had suddenly become the lesser problem of the two, although his head began to pound as he tried to recall the events of the previous night, maybe they had- NO! You know that and I know that, but Ichigo … Not so much, I mean it may have been a blessing in disguise if that was the case, but Ichigo had to notice the rest of the clothes that he was still wearing, giving him a strange sense of relief, maybe because it would have been better to remember all of those wonderful intense moments. Grimmjow began to stir again, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts before they could become dirty, this time the Italian god had moved his other arm, pulling Ichigo closer, mumbling something before going back to the previous event of dribbling, the orangette would have chuckled if it wasn't for his head and the fear of waking the sleeping male up, but the one thing he really needed regardless of consequence was to grab the medicine (the small part of his night he could remember) that he could see laying, almost taunting him at the top of his desk, he reached for it slowly and carefully not wanting to disturb the other male. The pain killer was just out of his reach, he could feel it on the tips of his fingers, he couldn't help but let out a slight noise of aggravation, but he kept it to a minimal volume, that didn't stop Grimmjow from moving again though, although this time to his advantage, and yet again he mumbled something, but that wasn't important, he had his beloved paracetamol. Swallowed all he had to do now was wait for it to kick in.

"Mmm …" Ichigo couldn't help but look at Grimmjow with a questioning look, after all he had not expected to hear low moaning coming from the Italians lips. "Usagi-San …" What! Really! That silver haired guy from Junjou Romantica, Ichigo didn't even know he was into that sort of T.V, Ichigo only knew about it because Rukia and Rangiku had never stopped watching it, but never mind about that, it was a MAN'S name … Although for all Ichigo knew it could sound different in his dream than it sounds in the outside world, but regardless the orangette couldn't help but smile at the ever so slightly larger hope that Grimmjow could be his, even though he wasn't anything like Usagi-San, 28 or little Usagi, nothing alike … Or at least he thought so, but they had at least one thing in common, and it was the quality most liked by the blue god … Defiance. Yeah sure Usagi-San is no more than a character in some yaoi T.V show, that doesn't matter though, he had the defiance quality. Neither could accept defeat or be out done, or at least without them putting up a damn good fight, meaning Grimmjow would have to be rough with the orangette, just how he liked it.

Ichigo was laying in a rather odd position after the success of obtaining the pain killer, his torso half off of the bed while the other half lay on the bare chest of the Italian, whom still had hold of him, legs still on the bed surprisingly. Ichigo glanced up awkwardly at the clock, straining his neck slightly, it was 11, he was confused as to why he hadn't seen or heard Yuzu come in to check on him yet, but that was probably because he was to out to have woken to her silent steps. The younger male attempted to stumble back up onto the bed into a comfortable position, he managed to this with minimal noise, but unfortunately all his moving caused him to wake up the once peaceful god. Grimmjow let out a groan as he let go of Ichigo to rub his eyes, this caused the orangette to stagger into a sitting position, the Italian god thought this was because he had startled the younger male … Really? How oblivious could he be!

"G-Good morning," Ichigo greeted in an all to cheery tone for the morning, it even made his slowly fading headache pound again.

"I see your feelin' better this mornin', tablets help?" His voice was rather husky, but that was to be expected as he had just woken up, Ichigo nodded at the shirtless god, although at that moment buzzing of a ringing phone could be heard, Ichigo knew full well it wasn't his … His phone was turned off, so it had to be the only other male's phone, Grimmjow grabbed his phone from his pocket, after all the place it was vibrating against wasn't the best place, once he got it out he saw the caller ID and all he could think was 'Shit' and it was made very clear he was reluctant to answer the phone. "H-hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Grimmjow was forced to take the phone away from his ear as his room mate shouted down the phone line, the orangette found it difficult not to burst out into laughter, but he managed to contain himself. "YOU SAID YOU'D TEXT ME IF YOU WERN'T COMING HOME!" She continued to rant at Grimmjow, who still held his mobile a reasonable distance away from his ear. Suddenly Ichigo began to think that maybe, that woman on the phone was his … Girlfriend … "WELL I JUST HOPE YOU DIDN'T FUCK SOME POOR WOMAN AND GET HER PREGNANT!" She was leaving no opportunity for Grimmjow to say a word, but at least with Nel's random shouting he knew that most definitely wasn't his grilfriend.

"NEL!" The Italian was forced to shout at her, but it managed to shut her up. "If anything I would have slept with a man … Hence a guys night out." Somehow his words managed to tame the green raging beast. "Look I am really sorry I didn't let you know Nel, but I was lookin' after the drunken Ichigo." His voice was sincere and maybe a little bit scared, but that was most likely, because he was unsure as to whether she would believe his 100% legit story or not, and she was making him begin to doubt that she had with the long pause that she gave before speaking.

"Yeah, okay." Nel gave a sigh of defeat. "I was just really worried about you is all, I don;'t like it when I don't know where Nii-San is." You could almost here the pout in her voice, causing Grimmjow to nod in understanding with a noise of understanding, and with that Nel had became her normal cheery self once again. "I'll see ya later! Don't forget you have work tonight!" She made work sound so exciting … Once she had hung up on him he gave a sigh and flopped back onto the bed, Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at the sexy Italian, although it earned him a vicious glare.

"I don't see what you find so funny …" Grimmjow's voice was low and threatening, not like normal, but it didn't stop Ichigo from smiling.

"It's funny, because I get that all the time from one of my friends, although I'm lucky enough not to live with her." Grimmjow gave a smiled at him before he began to shift his weight to get up and grab his shirt. "Where are you going?" Stupid question! Why did he ask a question he already knew the answer too?

"I'm gonna head back since I'm done rehabilitating you." He slipped his shoes on that he had taken off before joining the drunk Ichigo. The orangette was completely unaware of his current facial expression, which was disappointment. "No need to worry though, I walk down here when I head home, I know my way." How naïve could he be! It's not like Ichigo wasn't worrying about that as well, but really! Ichigo gave a sigh and dragged himself off of the bed and forced a smile.

"Gonna have to defend you on your way out." Grimmjow had no idea what the younger male ment, but he thought it best to go with what he had been told, so he just nodded before he followed Ichigo down the stairs, their steps were cautious, but still the Italian had no idea why they had to be so careful, until they reached the hallway …

"GOOOOOD MOOORNINNNGGGG ICHIGOOOOOO!" Oh god! It was his dad, once again greeting him with a kick to the head, Ichigo had managed to drag the blue god out of the way while he also managed to avoid the kick from his …. Eccentric father, causing the man to end up kicking the wall, earning a whimper of pain, but before he was given the chance to ask his son who the other man was, they had already ran to the front door.

"I am really sorry, Grimmjow." The orangette apologised as he shut the front door behind them, leaving them both outside. "My family is … Special." He gave a nervous chuckle, but he clearly hadn't noticed the smile on Grimmjow's face.

"It's fine, Ichigo." Grimmjow patted his head affectionately. "Although I do have to question your father's well … parenting abilities." Ichigo could understand why he would think such a thing on first impressions. "Right I better get goin' then, Ichi …" He couldn't help but blush slightly at the nickname, as much as he tried to fight against it, even so, it went unnoticed by the sky blue eyes of the taller male. Grimmjow went to go and leave, but Ichigo, without thinking, grabbed Grimmjow's hand causing him to turn back around … Their lips clashing together, it was a quick , but it was enough to confuse Grimmjow and fluster Ichigo. They just stood there staring at each other in an awkward silence.

"Uhhhh …." Was all the bright red berry could get out in his current state and it seemed as though it was the same for Grimmjow, as he was making the same noise at the same time. "Kay...thanksbye!" In one second flat the flustered Ichigo was back inside his house, leaving ta very confused Grimmjow behind. He stood there for a little while before going to leave again, but he stalled, debating to go back and knock …. but with nothing to say, with that in mind he started walking away again, with a chuckle and a smile.

**A/N: there ya go a little bit of fluff to finish! I hope you enjoyed … but now I am having a writers block, fun for me! And not to mention the summer holidays are coming up so I won't be posting for a while, sorry about that, although if you guys have any thoughts on what should happen in my next chapter (First person) I would love to hear them.**

**See you guys soon! ^/^**


	5. HELP!

**Right first off: I am SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it's just I've been busy and have a writers block and still do, so for you guys I wrote this so that you guys could help me out, it's like a help note in the form of a story, because I feel really bad that I haven't given you guys anything for ages!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy what little there is.**

**Chapter Four: HELP!**

Why the hell did I do that!? What in gods name had I been playing at!? I'm sorry, but there is no way in hell he's going to talk to me after that, never mind going near me! Urg! I'm such a fucking idiot... Huh? I highly doubt he's okay with the fact that I kissed him, I probably warded him off, sigh... I hope we can at least be friends, I wouldn't want Renji to feel awkward about the whole thing, after all me and that god will already be awkward about it, which would only make it worse for Renji. I don't mean to keep going on, it's just this really had me worryin' for the past couple of days, after all there's been no word about him from Renji, not to mention I haven't seen or heard from him since then, and I'm sure you would be worrying about it too if it was you... No! I am not going to ask him... NO! I am NOT asking Grimmjow directly, besides if I ask Renji about him it may seem weird.

Your right, I may not have heard from him, because he's busy at work... But don't some dicks say that and then you never hear from them again, like what happened to you that one time... Oh god! I really did fuck up! *slap!* ow! Do you mind!... Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to panic about it, I'll be honest I've probably deserved that slap for quite some time with all the junk I've been talking to you about, heh, but that slap didn't help me with any idea's on what to do... What do you think I should do?

**Yet again I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while, and please dear GOD PLEASE! HELP ME! I really need you guys to help me with idea's! So anyone who helps I will have to thank a great amount, so I thank you before hand. Speak to you guys again soon, byeeeee!**


	6. Well This is awkward

**A/N: FINALLY! I am so sorry I have taken so long to upload this, I have just been so lazy and had a writers block so thank you to _Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_ and _Vains_, your suggestions got me the ideas I needed to start running again, and _Vains_ I thank you for sending me a messaged to stop me from being so lazy and feeling worse so I would type up this and got it done asap!**

**I don't own anything, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Well... This Is Awkward**

"_It's fine, Ichigo." Grimmjow patted his head affectionately. "Although I do have to question your father's well … parenting abilities." Ichigo could understand why he would think such a thing on first impressions. "Right I better get goin' then, Ichi …" He couldn't help but blush slightly at the nickname, as much as he tried to fight against it, even so, it went unnoticed by the sky blue eyes of the taller male. Grimmjow went to go and leave, but Ichigo, without thinking, grabbed Grimmjow's hand causing him to turn back around … Their lips clashing together, it was a quick , but it was enough to confuse Grimmjow and fluster Ichigo. They just stood there staring at each other in an awkward silence._

"_Uhhhh …." Was all the bright red berry could get out in his current state and it seemed as though it was the same for Grimmjow, as he was making the same noise at the same time. "Kay...thanksbye!" In one second flat the flustered Ichigo was back inside his house, leaving ta very confused Grimmjow behind. He stood there for a little while before going to leave again, but he stalled, debating to go back and knock …. but with nothing to say, with that in mind he started walking away again, with a chuckle and a smile._

It had been a few weeks since Grimmjow had even seen or spoken to Ichigo, the kid probably thought he was a right asshole... Well he had been busy with course work and his work, or maybe that was his excuse after the kiss... Although it wasn't like he didn't have any objections to it, he even walked away with a smile on his face, and it wasn't like he wasn't used to the random kissing, even though that one did catch him by surprise, but never had he walked away with a smile after a situation like that, making it feel... Different. And that scared him. Why? He didn't have a fucking clue.

"Hey Grimm, stop day dreamin' and get on with servin' that table." Starrk scolded lazily while pointing to the said table, and there sat his best friend, Renji, and his girlfriend, Rukia, he didn't have a problem with that, it was just the slight panic of Renji's reaction to his job, he would always mess around saying he was a moocher and coming from him that was pretty funny. He took out his note pad and pen from his black trouser pockets, he put on a smile like he did every time he was serving a table (Unless they were pissing him off) and began to walk over, his white shirt sleeves rolled up, a black tie and a black waistcoat to match, even to this day he found it funny how much of a member of a host club he felt.

"Are you ready to order?" His voice was much more formal than normal , making him sound more attractive (The accent not helping how much more attractive he sounded in the slightest) for the few women being stood up by their boyfriend, or even the occasional still in the closet gay guy, and another cause of this was making his red head friend do a double take, although Rukia wasn't surprised in the slightest, but this was because she had come here many times on her own after bad break ups, so she had seen him around and even balled her eyes out to him, although he wasn't the most comforting, but he did say he'd beat the crap out of the guy if he found out who he was, which she found some what comforting at the time.

"Uh..." Reaction in 3... 2... 1 "What the fuck!" Renji really had no idea what to say, he was standing before his best friend in a sexy waiters outfit, he wasn't even gay and would admit that openly, he just couldn't believe how nicely he cleaned up, but of course his hair was kept the same, that was the one thing that was almost always the same... Apart from when he woke up, but that's pretty damn clear.

"It's lovely too see you too, Renji." He gave a chuckle and turned his attention to the man's girlfriend. "It's nice to see you as well, Rukia." The woman gave a warm smile as she always did when she came to the restaurant, but Renji, just sat there, he couldn't believe that Grimmjow of all people, was working as a waiter, never mind the fact he looked, god damn hot in his uniform. "Anyway, your order?" He changed the subject back to what he originally wanted to say, and also so he wouldn't get moaned at for taking to long on one table, as always, before the red head could say anything, the raven haired woman quickly took control ordering exactly what her partner wanted along with her own, doing his job the requests were written (more like scribbled) down onto his notepad, while Renji was finally able to speak again.

"I thought you would have had a more badass profession than this, you know, like a male stripper or Mafia boss." Suddenly he let out a quiet yelp of pain, and a face of thunder was on the short woman's features... The joys of being kicked by a woman in the balls, very few men didn't know the feeling.

"Don't be so racist and stereotypical." The man gave a grumble that sounded like an apology although it was funny how much the woman was the man in the relationship, anything she told him to do, he would do.

"Didn't know you thought I was sexy enough to be a stripper." He gave a smirk as he left the two to themselves apart from the obvious coming back with food and a cheque, and the usual causing woman to fall at his feet swooning, but for the past few nights no man or woman could appeal to him, the only person that occupied his mind was the orangette, the drunken grin, and the stupid attempt at looking sexy to the man, those thoughts made him chuckle.

Once the couple were gone he went back to the table to take the money for their meal, and his larger than normal tip, not to mention and added extra piece of paper folded and addressed to himself, the handwriting was way to neat too be Renji's so it had to have been his beloved Rukia, but right now was not to read the note, as much as he wanted to read the delicately written note from curiosity he knew he would have to wait until his shift was over, luckily for him, his shift would end in an hour and he could go home, to his bed waiting for him to strip it and cuddle into it before dozing off into dream land.

Just one hour to go, right? Well that hour certainly took it's time in turning up, he felt even worse because he kept glancing at the clock only one minute after he had checked the last time, causing him to give one heavy sigh after the next, all he wanted was to go the fuck home, but time was being a bitch.

That piece of paper was rather intriguing, why did she have to be so mysterious about it? It wasn't like they were part of some stupid story, it was real life for Christ sake, although for her to have written a note to him rather than waiting till tomorrow to tell him it must have been important in some way and that bothered him a lot, only causing farther time to walk along even slower than he already was. Grimmjow was ready to kick this old man in the ass.

"Your shift is over, Grimm." Starrks familiar lazy drawl was music to Grimmjow's ears, never had he felt so relieved to hear his lazy tone and that annoying yawn. "Oh and don't forget you have tomorrow off, so don't go stressing yourself about coursework and work, just take the day to relax." If Starrk sounded any more laid back he may have been vertical.

In his rush he almost forgot to let Starrk be aware that he heard him, so he gave a noise of confirmation as he went to grab his bag and sprinted for his car and onwards towards his warm and inviting bed, he could hear it call out for him in the distance begging him to come home quicker, but he had to keep to the speed limit... Well... Within reason.

"Grimmyjow!" The words that would frequently greet him as he came through the door after a long night of work, the childish words of Nel always seeming to make him feel better, whether it was needed or not, however very rarely was the forced upon hug ever needed. "Was work all 'kay?" He gave a nod and a grunt to confirm the question posed to him. "Good! Now it's bed time, Mr Grimmyjow!" She gave a giggle, this girl really did have a split personality. Nel gave a yawn and skipped upstairs, the blue haired Italian gave a deep sigh and shook his head, giving a chuckle at her cute childish actions, a total contrast to her normal motherly attitude. Just as he was about to place his foot on the second step her heard the green haired girl shout down to him "You have to go to bed too, Grimmyjow!" She either had perfect timing, or it was awful at that moment, but regardless he didn't want to argue and ruin the perfectly good mood she was in, so he did as the "girl" instructed.

Once he was in the peace of his own room, he took his shirt and tie off in a rush to free himself of his formal uniform, only then did he remember about the note that Rukia had left for him, quickly he whipped it from his pocket desperate to read it, the handwriting was clearly that of Rukia, as she had always been better at wording situations and her handwriting was much more elegant than Renji's:

_Grimmjow,_

_I'm sorry to bother you like this, especially as it may have caused you to worry about what may be so important as to inform you like this, and it's Ichigo. Please don't get angry or go into hiding, I'm just worried about my friends well being, which I am sure you can appreciate, Renji has been talking to him a lot recently and you are Ichigo's main topic of talking without him even noticing, but that's not what I'm worried about, he can handle himself there, but the fact you haven't even spoken to him since, not text no phone call, nothing!_

_Unfortunately Grimmjow there is no excuse for that, I know you are probably very used to all those women back home that you see on their holidays, sleep with and never see again, but this is not one of your stupid one night stands! I know nothing happened aside from when you left, however he is very paranoid that he may have scared you off. I know you don't warm to people who caused me to sit in the restaurant and ball my eyes out, but Ichigo is still my friend, so please, get to know him._

_Rukia_

_P.S. Nel put his number into your phone while you were asleep the other night._

Grimmjow had honestly forgotten how devious women can be and in this case they had a goal, making them all the more manipulative in what they do and how they go about it, but that wasn't what bothered him right now, it was the fact that Nel had made her way into his room without him ever noticing, while he slept sound asleep, and potentially while he was naked, he had no idea what he did with his duvet as he rolled around restlessly, his bare arse of worse could have been in view for his room mate! Curiously he pulled out his phone to have a look through his contacts, and before long he came across one that he definitely would never have put into his phone in such a manner... "YOUR NEW LOVER! XXX" Yep... most definitely Nel who had been the one to put the number in, she must have loved abusing his phone as she typed it in, he couldn't help but let out a heavy, tired sigh. The blue haired Italian had new that with such an obvious contact name they would both want him to ring asap, although it was way to late for him to ring the sexy... well the reasonably good looking male, he had been recently been kissed by, but it was time to put those thoughts aside as all he wanted to do right now was sleep, wonderful sleep, and dreams of that orange haired boy... And with that he let his mind wander as he took his trousers and everything else but his boxers off for bed.

"I'll give him a ring tomorrow." He spoke aloud to himself before flopping onto his lovely soft bed, and pulling his warm cosy duvet over him, and turning off the lamp on his desk. "Good night, Nel!" He shouted to the green haired loon.  
"Good night, Grummyjow!" The girl replied cheerily from her room, for someone who was tired she sure sounded as though she had a lot of energy. She'd most likely wake up the next day as motherly Nel and hopefully cook him waffles... mmm... Waffles.

"Mmm~" Grimmjow hummed as he could still taste the mornings meal dancing around on his tongue. "Thanks for breakfast, it was fucking amazing as always, Nel." He gave a stretch as he walked down the road towards collage, with his split persona friend.

"Not a problem~" She sang as she walked with a grin plastered to her face. "I know you love it when I make waffles for you." She also knew it was a great way to peal the lazy man from his bed at the speed of light, meaning that they had more of a chance to drive to collage, but unfortunately this morning they were not that lucky, as he was still not awake enough not to kill them on the road, I mean the guy didn't even have time to style his hair! How the hell was he supposed to drive!? How could he drive looking so unattractive!?

"The only bone I have to pick with you this morning however, is... LOOK AT MY HAIR!" He practically screamed at her, while flicking his fringe from his face. "This crisis could have been avoided if not for your de-fucking-licious waffles!" The green haired girl couldn't help but giggle at his childish whining, after all she knew he never ment it when he blamed the waffles.

"Don't be so vain! Your hair looks lovely when you don't mess around with it." Nel attempted to shut the blue god up with her words of wisdom, although she knew it wouldn't make any real impact, not until Renji or someone gave him a dead arm for his complaining, however Renji also ended up with dead arm when he did that. Nel could see that Grimmjow went to argue in her peripheral vision. "Don't argue with me, or are you just worried, because you want to look good for your Ichi-kun~" Oh great! Now she thought she was on talking terms with him about what happened, which was far from it, but for now he just gave a glare through his sexy fringe, after all it was better to just leave the subject for now.

The walk seemed a lot shorter than normal for some reason that morning, it may have been because he want on auto-pilot, leaving him unable to remember half of the trip, he even did it while he was walking down the hallway, one moment he'd be one place and the next he was somewhere he didn't remember travelling to, however the "Thud!" and bump to his chest sure as hell took him from his void daydream. He looked down at that moment to see the boy who plagued his mind for the last few weeks, laying on the floor some of his stuff had made a hasty exit from his bag, and the bang to the orangettes head must have been painful, well he was groaning so that was good enough a signal that he'd made some impressive contact with the floor, but regardless of this, Grimmjow couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"Sorry..." The both spoke mindlessly in unison, suddenly it clicked with Ichigo as he sat up who the familiar man was looming over him, Ichigo didn't really pay any attention to the hand that was offering him help up, he was to transfixed by the sexy style of hair and of course his eyes, the piercing blue eyes with those strange teal patterns on the side.

"Gonna take the help or not Berry?" Grimmjow's husky, blunt voice had brought Ichigo back down to planet Earth, and took the hand that helped him up, as he stood his vision went a bit hazy, but he soon recovered, not letting the god go until he was able to stand without falling back down to the floor.

"T-thanks." Ichigo began to feel a sudden awkwardness pass through the air, even more so when he said thanks again, but this time for Grimmjow picking up the books that had escaped the confines of their bag, but after that there was a silence that was very unsettling, maybe if he just started with small talk the conversation would begin to flow. "How, uh, have you been?" Oh no... That's a sure fire way to make things more awkward if he just says 'fine'.

"I've been alright, aside from the piles of crap that's been piled onto my plate." What the hell could he say in response to that? He could try a different subject, or maybe he should just leave it as things are awkward enough, the air could be cut with a knife it was that bad! Although, he wanted to talk to him, he wanted to remain in his company.

"That's gotta be a pain..." Facepalm! "So I'll see you soon?" Ichigo went to reluctantly walk away a bright red face claiming his features, cringing at his own stupid sentence, surely the sexy Italian was laughing at him, but before he had left ear shot, he was pleasantly surprised to hear the gods voice call for him.

"What are you doin' tonight?" His hear leapt for joy at those words, his head was already having a party and he hadn't even answered yet, however due to this mass brain party he momentarily forgot that he hadn't actually answered Grimmjow, but it was all in his pretty little head. "Berry? I am talkin' to you." That's right he was talking to Ichhiiii-kuuuuuun~

"I'm not doing anything tonight." He managed to contain his joy for long enough so he could say that sentence with his normal cool tone.

"Good. I'll see you tonight." Grimmjow swiftly took of running his fingers through his hair as he left. Leaving Ichigo to stand there in wonder and excitement.

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any requests for what could happen next I would love to hear them. Thanks for reading R&R speak to you guys soon, my little darklings!**


	7. Sexta

**Sorry about the wait guys, but here you go and I shall hope you enjoy, my little darklings.**

Sexta

Grimmjow did call me, but he gave me nothing more than an address and a time, no implication to what it was, like a restaurant or whether it was ment to be formal or casual, and honestly I began to panic given the little amount of information he had given, but how on earth do you chose what to wear from such little information?... Shut up! I didn't ask your- okay maybe I did, but that's not the point!... *blush* I am not, I repeat, am NOT, acting like a teenage girl! Now would you mind if I continue?... Good.

I had till 6 to get ready, it was 11 now, so I have no idea why I was panicking or the reason for the number 6 to pop to mind every time I saw him, or even heard of him, how that has any relevance to anything was beyond me, but all I knew was that, it wasn't because he wanted me to be wherever it was at 6, but anyway, sorry I got sidetracked, sorry... I raided my room for something that was casual and formal at the same time, oh but only if I was so lucky. I had only 3 categories of clothing; "lazy", "Morbidly formal." and finally "Yeah... That'll do." To be honest at the moment I thought the best option was the last option, besides, Grimmjow seemed like the type not to really give a shit.

Purple t-shirt with a blue, black and yellow Aztec like design, and a plain pair of slightly baggy jeans with a pair of vanz., it wasn't much but at least I can say I tried. Letting out a deep sigh of frustration, mainly at my pathetic womanly panic, no-one, and I mean no-one, not one person has made me act like this!... Like a... Girl... Please don't hit me! I just don't understand what had caused me to begin acting like a fangirl, but what the hell was it? Damn it... My own actions were really starting to piss me off.

3:00 pm, okay, good, I had a few hours to kick back and relax for a while, or at least that's what was supposed to happen, but my mind went into a state of over reaction, giving me various scenario's that wouldn't leave my mind, all except one that ended in an awful situation, however the one that ended decently, started out as a normal meal but after it soon became heated, I had to stop my thoughts from going any further otherwise I would have had a problem, literally in my grasp.

Why couldn't my brain stop thinking about him? I know it sounds stupid, but the only time I was free of his sexy grasp was when I did course work, to be honest the course work would benefit me later, considering in what felt like a few minutes I had finished... I don't ever remember being that fluent in getting my work done in such record time ever, now I was left to think, think about that damn sexy Italian man. Why did I finish it so quickly? Maybe my retarded subconscious was trying to tell me something, what I don't know. I was just preying that I would be able to sit and relax without him taking hold of me, but some how I doubted that Grimmjow wouldn't exorcise himself from my brain.

Time of course now decided that it would be fun to fuck with me, seconds seem to be taking far longer than they should to pass, I even began to rock myself back and forth in my wheely desk chair, holding onto the sides as I did so groaning... Or it was some sort of groan like noise. It wasn't even funny any more, not like I found it funny to begin with, but there we go.

Finally I had to shift my ass and start walking to the given address, for once mobile GPS actually came in handy for me. It had taken me less time than anticipated to make my way to the location, however this place sure as fuck was not a bar or restaurant... But a house... A god damn lovely house. I sheepishly made my way up the drive, before reaching the front door, I gulped nervously as I shakily knocked on the door, exhaling heavily to calm my nerves. I couldn't help the impulse to stare at my feet, soon spacing out into a world of nothing in particularly, but quickly that sexy voice was ringing in my ears.

"Good ta see ya made it." Damn that smile! "Early 'n' everythin', guess you just couldn't wait ta see me me, Berry." I knew damn well that he was messing, but a part of me was just screaming in my ears 'Of course you sexy fucker!' To be honest my brain could have thought of a better way to phrase it, but yeah... It was probably drunk and need to go home (Please don't ask me how) "Don't just stand there, come in." For some reason as he said that he reminded me of a host from that anime my sister Yuzu watches... What's the name? Ouran Host Club? I think that was it.

I had walked into the wonderful house, managing to keep my composure, after all in that situation, turning into a love struck dumbass was not really a smart thing to do, not to mention I had never been like that I did not plan on starting now, so why the fuck was he the only one who made me feel like that person I never was to begin with!? Even as I talk to you now, that one question drives me fucking insane! Urg! Sorry, I'll continue.

His house... Wow... it was pretty amazing, but it wasn't big, but it was cosy and I liked that, yet at the same time it was nice and spacious, there was no way he could have afforded this place on his own, he most likely did have a room mate, it was most probable that he had asked to have the place to himself for the night, and with that realisation that scenario came to mind again, but I was sure he didn't feel like that, even now I don't think that was his plan, although paranoia gets the better of you.

"Don't just stand around, strawberry." Grimmjow shoved me onto the comfortable white sofa, causing a grunt to leave my lips, I got a brief smirk before he dissipated into the kitchen, hearing the light clang of glasses hitting against one another as a fridge door opened and closed. When the blue haired god had returned from his kitchen he held a bottle of open beer in each hand and a smile, but it wasn't one of his normal cocky smiles, this one almost, I place an emphasis on the almost, shy smile. "Now no more getting' drunk again, Berry." There it was, that damn annoying sexy cocky smirk, it had returned to his features.

"Sh-shut up!" That was all I was able to say and worse I stuttered, urg! It was a great way to make a fool of myself, I knew that and it made it harder for me to say something that would get the conversation flowing. Suddenly Grimmjow feel onto the sofa with a heavy sigh and a light thud, shifting his weight to turn and face me, his left arm around the back of the sofa just behind me, his eyes on me as I sipped my beer, normally I wouldn't sip, you should know that, but I was so nervous now, I couldn't even bring myself to face him, not to mention I was aware of the fact my body had began to tense as I gripped the can tighter, but not enough to mark it, but enough for him to notice my nervousness. What was he thinking as he watched me? Was he thinking about when I kissed him? Why hasn't he said anything about it? All thought racing through my mind at an unbearable speed, I mean I was greatful he hadn't said anything about when he left mine, but for some reason it was also bugging the hell out of me, so much to the extent that I may have exploded on spot about it if not for the fact I was to shaky to utter a word about it to him, but then again maybe that's what he wanted, for me to sit there before him and acknowledge the feelings that caused me to act that way to begin with, so maybe I should have said something about it... I didn't though, after all I'm just not that kind of person, suddenly I was snapped from my thoughts about why he may have done this as I heard his deep sexy chuckle rumble from his throat. He was mocking me, how I was unable to look at him from embarrassment, I forced myself to meet his beautiful cyan eyes, that smirk on his face bugged me, but damn it looked hot. "What's so funny, Grimmjow?" I managed to form a scowl and a annoyed tone and given the situation I was rather pleased with myself, however he was quick to answer being the mouthy guy he is, in his low husky tone.

"You're gettin' all flustered over nothin', or is there somethin' else that's buggin' ya, Berry?" His smirk never left his lips, I knew he would mention it sooner or later, and I was here no less than 15 minutes, then again I suppose he wouldn't have invited me round if things weren't going to be okay, but try telling that to my past self, who sat there a million thoughts passing through my mind each second, every possible outcome flashing in my head, thank god the blue haired god saved me from myself with his deep voice once more. "It's cool Berry. I invited ya round outta courtesy for a first date... Sorta..." He cleared his throat, before taking a swig of his beer, it sounded as though I had heard hesitance from the normally confidant Italian, but I was to busy sitting there with a socked expression embracing my features.

Was this really happening?

You have to be kidding!

These were the only thought I could conjure in my mind. "Besides you tasted delicious." I was now ready to die happy, freezing and a tint of red taking its place upon my cheek once more.

It really was happening. A god had descended and had chosen me.

**I am truly sorry about the awful wait once again guys, I was supposed to post this chapter for new years... but that never happened, so from past me HAPPY NEW YEARS! So yeah my pc broke... that happened hehe so I had to slum it on the laptop, but anyway, R&R. HOPE YOU ENJOYED and if you wish to suggest anything for the next chapter go right ahead!**

**Ciao for now!**


	8. Preperation

**Sorry I've taken so long guys, a lot of bad stuff has been going on and it's just been draining me completely, I am sorry and I hope this is all okay, and at some point I'm going to be going over my other chapters and sorting out stupid mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

Preperation

I walked away after helpin' the berry to his feet, and looking back on what I had said I'm not gonna lie, I probably sounded like one of those sappy dicks from those crappy chick flicks that Nel watches religiously on weekends... Why couldn't I have moved in with another guy? That's right, because Nel fucking guilt tripped me into staying with her, although it does have it's benefits at times, like the food.

I got home from my boring and torturing day of notes and god knows what else, (after all you just go on autopilot once you get to a certain point in the day) running my fingers through my unstyled hair I gave a heavy sigh, Nel poking her head round the corner of the kitchen door frame suddenly calling out to me in that irritating nickname.

"Grimmyjow!" and who could forget that stupid smile that was on her face, you really wouldn't think this big breasted woman would have a split personality like she does. "Why are you looking so stressed?" I didn't know I was looking stressed at the time, but I suppose the sigh and my body probably gave it away, although suddenly asking Ichigo to come over didn't help, why did I always feel the need to act cool and as though I've planned everything out, when in reality that is not the god damn case, for god sake I still had to think of something to do, something that wasn't gonna make me seem like a total stuck up dick and something that wasn't so casual I'd seem like a cheap son of a bitch, then again it's not like I actually have any at the moment... Damn car. So the question at the time was, what the fuck do I do now? I really felt the need to bash my head against the wall at my stupid impulse to look good in front of people. Until I remembered that this whole thing was Nel and Rukia's idea.

"Nel, I'm gonna need the house for tonight." I kicked my shoes off and placed my shoulder bag next to them, well more like threw, as I spoke the blunt statement, the green haired loop reverted from Nel to Nelliel, I was aware she was going to question me on why I needed the house on such short notice, but how could she say no when this whole hook up was their idea, but before Nel could question me I continued my sentence . "I've invited Ichigo 'round for dinner." I hadn't really taken into account the possibility that she would almost shatter my ear drums with a high pitched fangirl squeal, which was quickly followed with a suffocating hug. Before I knew it she was already on the phone to Rukia telling her... Man women don't half enjoy gossiping and hooking people up do they?... I didn't necessarily mean you, moron. I had walked into the living room, listening to the nonsensical words that were flowing from the busty woman's mouth, they were on the phone a while, and I had only caught a few key words and it seemed like Nel was gonna be stayin' at Rukia's the night... What the fuck did she think we were gonna be doing!? I have rules and morals!... Sometimes.

"You should get ready!" Finally she had got off the phone, and tried dragging my ass up off the sofa, did she really think she could pull my weight? I didn't understand why she'd even tried in the fist place, I had ages to get ready, why she thought I had to start I had no idea, but then again looking around a bit, the small amount of OCD I possess started to kick in, but I tried to ignore the small out of place things.

"Look I've got ages before he turns up and I still need to give him our address, not to mention I want him to feel comfortable." I managed to pry my shirt from her feeble grasp, she looked at me as though I was being stupid. "It's only a meal with a few beers. Casual and comfortable." I gave another sigh as a response to the frown on her face, it was clear she was not impressed with me, but Ichigo wasn't some naive woman with high romantic expectations, after all he's a guy, casual and friendly with some good food and all is cool. "What you really think he's one of those lady boys?" I scowled at her to try and prove my point, and anyway, it was only women who worry about their appearances. I'm sure you do too with the make up and stuff, not like you need it though... The green haired loop ran upstairs and came back with a bag a few moments later, putting her shoes on giving me one her motherly head kisses before walking to the door, I didn't like affection much but Nel was an exception.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Grimm." Those two really knew how to plan I tell ya, they must have a constant free schedule at the moment just for last moment things like this. I almost debated on shouting out in irritation that nothing was gonna happen, 'cause it sure as hell wasn't, not on tonight, I hardly knew the kid, and when he was drunk the last time he already tried that, but being the good guy, I said and did nothing. Once the door was closed I started to pace around the house, looking and taking in all the objects that were out of place or dishes that weren't put away, damn even thinking about it now my skin begins to crawl, urrg! I had to fix it or I was going to go insane and I wouldn't be able to relax while the Berry was here, even to this day I don't understand, in other people's homes I don't mind nothing bothers me in the slightest, but when it comes to my own living area, I cannot deal with it! Retarded fucking OCD. I didn't realise the time once I had finished freaking out about the house, Ichigo was gonna turn up in about... half an hour if I remember, I practically sprinted up the stairs, falling on them in my haste but... my hair! It had to be done! It was driving me insane, I don't mean to sound vain, but my hair and my body were something I was proud of and I enjoyed to show them off, I looked in the mirror to make sure it looked good and was out of my face aside from a few strands, as always.

Just as was making my way down the stairs there was a figure at the door and a knock followed, damn he was early, I hadn't expected him for another few minutes, but he was here, I opened the door to see his soft chocolate brow eyes and his burning amber hair, he looked slightly embarrassed, though his eyes did well to try and hide that, it made him look hot. I couldn't help the comments that left my mouth, it was just fun to mess with him.

"Good ta see ya made it, early and everythin', guess ya just couldn't wait ta see me, Berry." I couldn't help the smirk that made it's way onto my features, for a moment I could have sworn I saw a heat in those eyes of his. Ichigo stood there not saying a word and hadn't made a move to come in, I didn't want him standing here any longer, like a true gentleman I moved from the doorway an arm out inviting him into my house. "Don't just stand there, come in." His eyes darted around the house, it was clear he hadn't expected my living space to be so... nice? He took his shoes off, being polite, and made his way to the living room, he still stood around and it was bothering me a little, making me nervous, so I placed and hand on his chest and firmly pushed him down. "Don't just stand around strawberry." A slight grunt left his lips, I couldn't stop smirking the noise bringing so many thoughts to mind. I walked off to go grab me an Ichigo a beer, coming back to see him still sat looking around the room with interest, a shy smile almost caught my face, but that's what my cocky grins for, to cover up idiot moments like that. "Now no more gettin' drunk again, Berry" Teasing the amber haired boy was fun.

"Sh-shut up!" He stuttered and it made him look cute, trying to be all tough, there was a moment of silence and I fell onto the sofa with a sigh, I shifted my weight so I could see him, my left arm around the back of my white sofa, I kept my gaze on him, I couldn't seem to help my self and the Berry was fully aware of this, then he started to tense, still not facing me, the kid was nervous and the only way I knew how to release that was not going to end well in the morning, Ichigo was thinking hard about something, and I couldn't help but chuckle at him, it got his attention, he turned to face me with a scowl across his features. "What's so funny, Grimmjow?"

"Ya gettin' all flustered over nothin', or is there somethin' else that's buggin' ya,Berry?" I couldn't help but keep smirking, I knew what he was worrying about and to be honest there was nothing for him to worry about, but being the paranoid kid he is, he felt the need to worry. "It's cool, Berry. I invited you 'round outta courtesy of a first date... Sorta..." I couldn't help but feel I was being like a sap, so the 'sorta' was really so I didn't seem like a total sappy moron. Ichigo looked like he couldn't believe it, man the kid was funny, he still is mind. "Besides you tasted delicious." I gave him another one of my grins before...

**A/N: Thought I'd be mean as I didn't know how else to leave it, I'm unsure what to do for the next chapter, what to say as this was a bonus from Grimmy's perspective. Leave me so idea's I'd really love that.**

**Now I hope you enjoyed and shall speak to you guys soon, my little Darklings!**


	9. Couldn't Help Myself

**Well I managed to get a new chapter up rather quick! Fuck me though! I had to re upload this chapter 3 fucking times, because my Friend, Chiziru-Chan was lovely enough to point out my stupid mistakes. This chapter is a present to a follower of the story and now a good friend, so thank you. And thank you guys for sticking with this lazy son of a bitch.**

**Enjoy!**

**Couldn't Help Myself**

"_Besides you tasted delicious" I gave another one of my grins before..._

Grimmjow suddenly remembered about the idea of dinner and if they were wanting to eat he might want to try and find something that would be a quick fix and maybe something they could make together, get to know each other a little better, but he didn't want things to get awkward like when they had bumped into each other in the hall earlier that day, so maybe if they did something that kept them occupied rather than being stuck in the draining silence that awkward seemed to thrive in. The blue haired god rose from his seat, Ichigo looked up rather confused for a moment the blush on his cheeks still there from what the man had just said to him, as Grimmjow strode past he ruffled the orange locks of the younger boy, mumbling a quick "I'll be back in a second" the orangette gave an utterance of confirmation and sat patiently as he waiting for the other half to return until he heard his name being called, he placed his beer on the coffee table and entered the kitchen, Grimmjow stood there with a bag of potato's, cheese and bacon on the counters.  
"Ya gonna help me make dinner, or ya gonna stand there like a delicious strawberry." He'd not know the man all that long and yet he was already treating him as though they had known each other their whole lives, but regardless the nickname still bothered him, causing a scowl on his face, but the effects of that were dampened by the ever continuing blush that still rested itself on his cheeks and nose. Ichigo finally nodded before making his way over to where the other stood.  
"What are we making?" He had to ask as he would have been no use otherwise, just standing there watching the other do all the work like some moron, Grimmjow opened the bag of potatoes before giving an answer.

"Bacon, cheese and potato pie." What? Who the hell made that? Sounded awesome none the less, but Ichigo had never heard of it before, and another thought that suddenly crossed his mind after wondering about the dinner, where the hell are the ingredients for the pastry? The blue haired god clearly noticed the younger males confused glancing and answered his question. "This pie doesn't need any pastry." There was a grin on his face as he started to peel the skin from the potatoes, though Ichigo still stood there wondering what to do. "Can you grate the cheese for me?" Ichigo nodded and did as he was asked taking the cheese and grating out onto a plate that was already laid out for it's use. There was silence for a while... More awkward... Great. What were they supposed to say, they should really get to know each other, but how could they do that without them being stupid one answer questions, unless you really wanted to go into the deep end and turn around and ask... "So when did you figure out you were gay, Ichigo." Grimmjow's voice was low and filled with curiosity, and though most people would have gotten flustered at the question Ichigo just laughed, causing one of Grimmjow's eyebrows to arch. What was so funny?  
"You know it's kinda funny story." Well that would explain it, there's gonna be some strange event that triggered it all. "At the time I was dating a good friend of Rukia's, Rangiku, the guys perfect perception of a woman, big boobs, long hair and an appearance that showed everything off..."

"So no man could keep eye contact in other words." Grimmjow couldn't help but interject with that statement.

"Pretty much, but she was real nice and all, although one day I dunno... I was curious and... Um..." Ichigo's cheeks started to redden once more, and Grimmjow could only smirk, knowing full well what the kid was going to say and decided to be nice and finish his little story off for him.

"You watched gay porn didn't you." It was more a statement than a question and it was clearly a correct statement, and all as Ichigo could only nod his head giving a murmur of a "yeah" a booming laugh coming from the blue haired Italian.

"When I had to break up with Rangiku I was honest.. well aside from leaving out how I come to this conclusion, and she seriously thought it was her, it was so awkward!" The orangette was smiling and it was clear with the way he spoke, that slight tone that could only be described as his smile. "She was crying and apologising and after I finally calmed her down and told her that it wasn't her we went back to being friends as always... Although I was now her 'gay' friend, meaning she would always try and drag me out with her to go and do something girly, the thought now sends shivers down my spine." Grimmjow gave a laugh as Ichigo gave mock shiver to try and prove his point, the orangette never noticed that Grimmjow was done with the potatoes and was now starting to boil them, only to realise how much cheese he had actually grated. "So what about you?" The younger male put what remained of the cheese bloke back into the packet and into the fridge next to Grimmjow.

"It's not really much of a story." He wasn't trying to avoid the question, it was just there was really nothing to it other than enjoying the look of both the female and male body, much like the Romans. Grimmjow turned to face Ichigo who was looking at him with a pressing scowl, he answered so he had to answer. The blue haired god gave a sigh of defeat. "There's nothing to it, not like yours, I just appreciate the look of the human body in both forms, simple as." There wasn't anyway Ichigo could argue for a story on that, as it seemed like there really was no explanation other than finding both sexes attractive. Grimmjow started walking to the living room, Ichigo following like an obedient dog, flopping back onto the sofa while they waited for the food to boil, Ichigo went for his can of beer and noticed the sleek black Xbox sat under the large plasma tv, feeling that more silence would occur he decided to ask him another question.

"How into gaming are you then?" Little did he realise what that question would have sparked, was he into gaming? Of course! There was always so much that went into creating such master pieces, the thought of the story, the artwork and bringing the characters to life with their own back stories, it was something that he loved, he felt that most games he played, whether it be _Assassins Creed_ or _Final Fantasy XIII _the style of the game and the stories to them were beautiful and he felt privileged to play them.  
"I'm really into it, but not just because it's enjoyable, no. The work they put into creatin' this for other peoples enjoyment, it fascinates me, the character designs, how they think of such perfect characters to fit the story they put so much thought into, and the art work, wow! It's so beautiful and..." Grimmjow continued to go on, his cyan eye lighting up and a genuine smile on his face, Ichigo couldn't help but smile back, listening to him contently about how much he loved the game world. "I'd really love to be able to do that sorta thing." The Italian god didn't really strike Ichigo as the type to be interested in gaming as much as he was, but listening to him go on about it, he could really see the passion in his eyes, and hear it in his sexy deep voice.

More silence came over, although this time it wasn't awkward, not in the slightest, Ichigo was still looking at him without realising, the stupid smile still on his features, but Grimmjow noticed and let a cocky smirk take his lips, but it was quickly removed as once again he remembered about food, staggering to get up and make his way to the kitchen before everything went to shit... Although how you can mess up boiling potatoes? "Berry, ya wouldn't mind comin' in here and frying some bacon would ya?" The young man, walked in and took the bacon from the counter, before standing around, looking for a frying pan like an idiot, Grimmjow's gaze had not left the pot he was draining, but he could sense Ichigo had no idea where he was supposed to look. "Cupboard under the oven." There it was, the Italian had already considerately put the electric hob on for him, Ichigo started to fry the bacon, looking at the ceramic bowl it was clear they were gonna want a lot of bacon.

Ichigo looked over and saw Grimmjow flexing his muscles as he started to mash the potatoes, his brown eyes couldn't look away, for god sakes all it was, was him mashing some god damn potatoes, what was so hot about that!? Maybe it was the way his arm moved, tensing and relaxing, or maybe the focused expression on his face as he paid deep attention to the movements of his wrist and arm, making sure that the food was a smooth and silky it could be, adding some milk and butter into the mix.

"You're gonna want to cut the bacon up, Berry." The deep voice stripped the orangette from his daze and back to cooking the bacon, giving a nod to inform Grimmjow that he had listened. Once the bacon was done Ichigo put it into the bottom of the ceramic bowl, spreading it evenly, just as Ichigo was about to move away he turned only to bump into the chest of Grimmjow who was now holding the pot filled with mash above his head, Ichigo went to awkwardly move away only to be trapped as the blue haired gods arms were around him and placing the mash into the bowl, the Italian taking in the delicious scent of the strawberry as he did. Ichigo's face had once again turned a bright red, he seemed to have been doing that a lot at the moment, especially around Grimmjow. It took longer than Ichigo was expecting it too but that was because Grimmjow had to make sure that the mash was totally even (or as even as it was going to get) on the top, letting out an irritated huff when he didn't quite get it, if the orangette wasn't getting so flustered then he probably wouldn't have complained, but the fact of the matter was his breathing had picked up, his hands started to sweat and that damn the smell of the taller male, if Ichigo was correct... _Lynx Attract For Men, _well it sure as hell suited him, but it didn't help him feel any less nervous, just how close did he want to be. Ichigo couldn't help the thought that then crossed his mind _'You can be as close to me as you want to be.' _but that probably sounds a lot less suggestive to you as it did to this needy virgin. "Fucking done!" Grimmjow growled at the dish triumphantly, moving away to grab the cheese that Ichigo had earlier grated onto the plate. The younger man moved away, trying to calm himself subtly without being caught, but he already had been, after all why else would the Italian tease the kid like that? He just couldn't help himself and the way he was looking now was really tugging on Grimmjow's chain, teasing him, but that was fine after all the blush, and gaze that could only stare at the floor was reward enough.

Dinner didn't take to long before it was ready, the only time consuming bit was waiting for it to cook in the oven (once Grimmjow had another battle with making the cheese on the top even as well) they sat in the living room watching some martial arts film called _Hero, _while they watched this Grimmjow found out that Ichigo enjoyed anime and had to put up with some of the girly ones because of his sister Yuzu, but his favourite anime of all time was one called _Death Note, _because it made him think about what could happen next and how certain events had managed to transpire, really putting the audience on edge, unlike most TV shows (well to the same extent), he almost got as passionate talking about it as Grimmjow had done earlier talking about game designing. Grimmjow could have listened to him talk all day, his voice was low and strangely smooth. The empty bowls were placed on the coffee table next to, now two empty cans of beer, while the conversation seemed to flow into mindless chatter, if anyone asked them what they had spoken about they would have turned around and said "not much" when in reality it was just a jumble of meaningless yet meaningful phatic talk and jokes. Grimmjow found it difficult not to look at Ichigo's soft lips and his warm, inviting chocolate brown eyes, it may have just been because he couldn't believe how good looking the kid was and now he had the house to himself... Maybe Nel did know him better than he knew himself, after all he did say nothing would happen, but with the way he was currently feeling it seemed he was going to be all over the orange haired strawberry in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, Grimm-" Okay so maybe a matter of seconds. He'd been a good guy, not jumping him while he was drunk, even though he was practically begging for it, so maybe he deserved a little reward, even if it was just a quick make out session, but he didn't really expect for the kid to respond so quickly as though he had been prepared the whole time, nor did he anticipate that Ichigo would lay down on the sofa forcing him to straddle him. This was turning out better than he had expected, the kiss wasn't bad, but it was obvious he was a prude, the way his cheeks could turn into a bright crimson so easily at almost any sexual remark, then there was the way he was currently holding onto Grimmjow's t-shirt as though his life depended on it. Ichigo had to part in order to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen once more, his gaze never once meeting Grimmjow's, and of course his face was bright red, the actions of the other man made Grimmjow chuckle. "Shut up..." Ichigo's voice was slightly raspy, but before he allowed himself to completely regain his breath he forced a rough desperate kiss, it was sloppy but what did it really matter? Ichigo's hands ran through the electric blue locks, a moan escaping his lips as he felt Grimmjow nibble lightly on his bottom lip, getting the hint he allowed the dominant man to roam the inside of his mouth, brushing his tongue teasingly along the orangette's own, enticing another moan from the younger man.

Grimmjow knew full well he should stop, they didn't really know each other all that well, and then there was the high chance that he would never hear the end of it from Nel, but he couldn't help his wandering hands make their way up Ichigo's shirt tracing the soft pale skin as though to trying to memorize the feel of each centimetre, the submissive strawberry couldn't help moan and groan, only making Grimmjow smirk, he sure was vocal, meaning more fun for him when it got to the bedroom, just thinking of all the teasing he could do made his pants tighten more than the moans where already doing to him. Grimmjow started to kiss at Ichigo's neck, nipping lightly earning a gasp, he was ready to mark what would soon enough be his...

Then the phone rang.

**A/N: I bet you guys really fucking hate me now don't you XD**

**Sorry I thought I'd be a little bit of a tease, and stall until I can grow the balls to write a decent lemon (Because I keep thinking mines gonna be all over the damn place) I'm also putting the rating up for events to come, and to be safe.**

**Speak to you guys soon my little Darklings!**


End file.
